A Faire Shot at Mythology
by shaysdragon
Summary: A story leads to the idea for the final Ouran Faire for Tamaki and Kyoya. But will it bring out hidden desires? This story references an earlier one called The Game. HikaruxHaruhixKyoya. There are definite delicious lemons in Chapters 3 and 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**A Faire Shot at Mythology**

**Chapter 1: The Story**

"Whatever are we going to do? We need to make this year's Faire even better than last years. It's the final one for both Kyoya and me." The voice of Tamaki, King of the Ouran Host Club, echoed through the halls leading into Music Room #3. "Granted not much could top last year with my sweeping our fair Haruhi off her feet and into my arms…"

"That's not exactly the way I remember it," the cool voice of Kyoya, Vice-President of the Host Club and affectionately dubbed Shadow-King, responded. His silver eyes, hidden behind their customary lenses, swept the room looking for the girl currently the topic of discussion. Upon finding her curled up on a window seat with a book in her hands, he smiled slightly. As if immediately aware of his presence, she looked up from her book and caught his eyes. A current of electricity ran through both of them for a split second as their eyes met before she went back to reading. It was the same feeling of connection they had first experienced a few months ago during an interesting game with the Hitachiian twins. Since that day, every time their eyes met that same feeling ran through both of them. _"Not that I am complaining. I know that Haruhi will be mine eventually. I don't need to flaunt that in front of Tamaki right now. He is going to be remembering last year's Faire and how for a few months after, he and Haruhi were dating. I know when they broke up, that Tamaki told me that he was ok with Haruhi dating other men. I just haven't had the courage to ask him if he would mind her dating me."  
_  
"Yeah boss," the voice of Hikaru piped in as he, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey entered the room behind Tamaki.

"From what I remember, Hikaru, Haruhi, and I were the ones to go chasing after you," Kaoru added.

"Details, details. I still ended up sweeping Haruhi off into my arms at the end of the Faire." Tamaki pouted.

"And it was four whole months before we drove each other crazy," Haruhi's dry voice cut in from behind her book. "Face it Tama, we are far better as just that – Friends."

Putting on his best Host Club King smile and snatching a long stemmed rose from the vase on the table, Tamaki walked over to the window. With a flourish he got down on one knee and presented the rose to Haruhi. Looking up at her and with his best sultry voice he asked, "Are you sure my princess, my heart still beats only for you. My only wish is that you come back to me as the fairest and hungriest girl of my dreams. Will you return to my arms?"

Haruhi took the offered rose from Tamaki, bringing it to her nose and inhaling its sweet fragrance. Leaning over slightly, she kissed Tamaki softly on the lips. With an impish smile she said "No." and laughed as she whacked Tamaki on the head with the rose. "Hungriest girl? Really?! That was the best you could come up with?"

Laughing Tamaki got up and walked back towards the other members of the Host Club. "I know your secret passion for fancy tuna." Tamaki still chuckled as he watched the expressions of the other men in the room. He fully agreed with Haruhi that they were better as friends than lovers, but he couldn't resist tweaking the others just a bit. He was just glad that Haruhi knew him well enough to go with the idea and know that he was not being serious. Smiling to himself, he was amused at the way each of the men had reacted to their little scene. Mori and Honey reacted as he expected them to – with laughter at the joke. Kaoru looked a bit worried, but that look was more directed at his twin than at either him or Haruhi. It was the expressions on the faces of Hikaru and Kyoya that intrigued him the most. Hikaru's face showed a quick flash of jealousy and lust before slipping back into its normal mask of boredom. Kyoya's face was the most interesting – there was jealousy too, but it was almost an anger/protection possessive reaction. _"I wonder how much longer he thinks he can keep his feelings for Haruhi from me. The Princess has completely cracked the Shadow King's armor. Funny, I should be at least a little jealous of his feelings for her, but I am really not. It would be a good match for both of them. I just am not sure where Hikaru fits in. It's obvious that he is just as much in love with Haruhi as Kyoya is."_

Haruhi set her book down beside her and turned towards the others. She caught the same flashfire look on Kyoya's face before he hid it under his normal cool mask. _"Serves you right Shadow King. You may have a started to stake a claim, but you have made no effort to pursue it. If it weren't for that earth-shattering kiss a few months ago and the almost electrical shock I get when our eyes meet at certain moments, I would think that you have no interest in me at all."_

"So Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai, what brings you back to the Host Club? Are your University finals over? Did our idiot King drag you back in to plan the Faire?" Haruhi asked her friends.

"Yes, Haru-chan," Honey answered, "that and I missed all of the cake. The University café isn't nearly as good as what Kyo-chan brings in." His sweet bounciness the same as it ever was.

"Tamaki asked us to help him come up with ideas for the Ouran Fair this year," Mori's calm deep voice added. "Are you still practicing the drills that Honey and I taught you?"

"Yes, sensei. I practice for an hour before I go to sleep." Haruhi responded.

"That is good." With that statement Mori lapsed back into his usual state of silent observation.

While they were speaking, Kaoru and Hikaru sat down on either side of Haruhi, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other around her waist in their customary position. "You know Haruhi, you could show us those moves that Honey and Mori have been teaching you," Kaoru flirted.

"Even better would be if she showed us the moves in that silk gi we had made for her," Hikaru said, "I would pay to watch that."

Haruhi laughed at her two best friends. She knew part of their teasing was just an act to see if they could get a rise out of any of the other Hosts Club members. She also knew there was some truth behind the act. The three of them had become very close and that silly game a few months ago had only cemented the attraction that she felt for them as well. _"Is there something wrong with me? How can I be attracted to Kyoya, Kaoru, AND Hikaru? Though truthfully, what I feel for Kaoru is closer to what I feel for Tamaki… but this lustful obsession with Kyoya and Hikaru is going to get me in trouble if I don't watch it."_

"You know, that might not be a bad ide…" Tamaki started to say.

"Don't even think it for a minute, Tamaki Suoh," Haruhi interrupted.

"But…"

"NO!"

"Fine. We can come up with something else." Tamaki pouted.

"So what is it you were reading Haru-chan?" Honey asked in between bites of his layered chocolate cake.

"The story of Andromeda and Perseus in Greek mythology. It has been my favorite since I was a little girl when I used to daydream that I was Andromeda. Do you know it?"

"No," Honey answered, "Will you tell me the story?"

"Sure as long as everyone else doesn't mind." Haruhi looked around at the other members who all agreed that they wanted to hear the story too.

"Wow. I am surprised that none of you know it. OK- here goes. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful but vain queen named Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia ruled over the kingdom of Aetheopia on the coast of modern-day Greece. In time, she gave birth to a daughter - Andromeda. Andromeda was a very beloved princess. She grew up into a woman even more beautiful than her mother. But her beauty never made her proud or spiteful. Andromeda loved her people and the people of the kingdom loved her as well. One day Cassiopeia was walking along one of the outer balcony of the castle overlooking the sea with her favorite courtier. Proud of her daughter and her accomplishments, Cassiopeia told him that Andromeda was even more beautiful than the Nereids, who were the consorts of the sea-god Poseidon. The wind heard this and whispered to the waves and it was not long before it fell on the ears of the god himself. Poseidon was enraged. How dare this mortal human woman compare the beauty of her daughter to the consorts of a god! To punish Cassiopeia, Poseidon sent the sea monster, Cetus, to ravage the coast of Greece including the kingdom of Aetheopia. Cassiopeia sent many of her soldiers against Cetus but none could kill it. Very soon, the kingdom started suffering terribly. In desperation, the queen sent her Captain of the Guard to the Oracle of Apollo to see what needed to be done to appease the god. The Oracle replied that the only way Poseidon would be appeased was for the queen to sacrifice Andromeda to the monster. Appalled at the idea, for a long time the queen refused. Andromeda, seeing the suffering of her people, could no longer stand it and went to her mother. She made her mother see that the only way the kingdom would survive is with her death. Finally understanding that there was no other choice, Cassiopeia agreed to sacrifice Andromeda to Cetus. In a ceremonial procession, Andromeda walked through the castle, through the town and down to the shore. The Captain of the Queen's Guard took her in a small boat out to an outcropping of rock, where she was stripped naked. Her arms were tied together then raised above her head, the ends looped around the rocks several times. Her legs were bound independently. Soon it was done and Andromeda would be at the mercy of the sea monster. With a last look of grief at his beloved princess, the Captain of the Guard, got onto the boat that had brought her and rowed back to the mainland."

At that point in the story, Haruhi stopped curious to see how all of her friends were reacting to the story. It appeared that they were all enthralled, and she found herself wondering what Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru were thinking. They appeared to be as absorbed in the story as the rest, but she could see the wheels spinning in their heads. _"What are they planning?"_

"Haruhi! Don't leave us hanging!" Honey cried.

"Please." Mori added.

"This story is so sad!" Tamaki sobbed.

"You said this was the story of Andromeda and Perseus. So when does he come in?" Kyoya asked calmly.

Haruhi smiled at her friends and continued the story. "Well actually, Perseus comes in right at this point of the story. He has another long and interesting story that I won't go into now, but what is important is at this point of Andromeda's story, he had just finished slaying the Gorgon Medusa and was bringing her head back as a trophy to his king. Finding and killing Medusa was an almost impossible task in itself, as one glance into the eyes of the Gorgon would turn any creature to stone. Perseus was able to kill her after a long and difficult fight by using her reflection in his shield as a mirror to guide him. When he cut off her head, he placed it in a burlap sack, without looking at it, for even in death, it still held the power to turn creatures to stone. Perseus was travelling through Aetheopia on the day of Andromeda's sacrifice. As he watched the beautiful princess walk through the town and offer herself to save her people, Perseus fell deeply in love with her. He knew that he had to save her. When the Captain of the Guard started walking back up to the castle after tying Andromeda to the rocks, Perseus jumped into the small boat the captain had left behind and rowed out to the Princess. Just as he arrived to the rocks, Cetus emerged from the waves. Without thinking, Perseus engaged the sea monster in battle. Over the rocks they fought, finally coming to the rock where Andromeda was tied. 'Princess - Close your eyes!' Perseus cried and pulled the Medusa's head from the burlap sack tied to his waist. Grabbing the back of her snake-like hair, Perseus held Medusa's head up in the face of Cetus's final rush. Without being able to help itself, the sea monster looked full into the face of Medusa and was instantly turned to stone. Stuffing Medusa's head back into the sack, Perseus turned to Andromeda, her eyes still firmly closed. Struck again by her beauty, he couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her. At Perseus's kiss, Andromeda opened her eyes, saw Perseus and fell instantly in love. Perseus undid her bondage, covered her with his shirt, and took her back to her people who were now overjoyed at the death of the monster and the saving of their Princess. Poseidon, seeing the love that Perseus and Andromeda felt for each other was, in its own way incredibly beautiful, forgave Queen Cassiopeia for her insult and promised not to send any more creatures against her land. Perseus and Andromeda were married, had seven sons and two daughters. Their children were the kings and queens of the lands that became known as Persia."

"Oh, I LOOOOOOVE a happy ending!" Tamaki squealed. "That's it! That's what we are going to do for the Ouran Fair this year! We are going to recreate the story of Perseus and Andromeda. Haruhi – you will be Andromeda. Kaoru will be Queen Cassiopeia. Hikaru will be the courtier. Mori will be the Captain of the Guard. Honey will be the Oracle of Apollo. Kyoya will be Cetus the Sea Monster and I of course will be Perseus – the dashing Hero! It's Perfect!"

"Wait a moment! You know I can't act…"

"Sea Monster. You have got to be kidding me…"

"Yay! This sounds like fun! Can I wear a toga Tama-chan?"

"Are you trying to say I am vain…"

"Haruhi naked and tied to a rock… I am cool with that"

All the voices of the Host Club members talking at once didn't seem to faze the Host Club King. Tamaki had the idea in his head and nothing they could say would make him change his mind. Haruhi saw the implacable look in Tamaki's eyes and knew it was a lost cause. They would be acting out the myth. _"I wonder how the public would react if in the production, Andromeda left Perseus to run off with the Courtier and the Sea Monster…" _Laughing to herself at the silly thought, Haruhi turned to her friends.

"We might as well give it up. I know that look. Tamaki isn't going to budge on this one… and Hikaru – No I will not be naked and tied to a rock in front of all the Ouran students and parents. So you and Kaoru better come up with some sort of costume that will work instead."

"We can do that!" the twins said together.

"I already have an idea that may work," Kaoru added with a growing mischievous smile, "but it will mean that you need to come over this weekend and spend the day with us in fittings."

"At this point, that doesn't surprise me in the least. What time do you want me to come by?"

"Maybe we should all come over to Kaoru and Hikaru's house this weekend!" Tamaki said eagerly. "That way we can see everyone's costumes!"

"Sorry Tamaki but no," Hikaru stopped Tamaki before he could pass the idea on to anyone else. "We will bring everyone else's costumes next week. Surely, you agree that Haruhi's is the most important and needs the most… ummm… creativity."

While he may have been speaking to the Host King, Hikaru's eyes were following Haruhi. She could feel the intensity and the hints of lust that were in burning in his eyes. Blushing slightly at the tingling sensation that spread through her body at the thought of spending another fashion day alone with the twins, knowing there would be a lot of dressing, undressing, and touching in the guise of "adjusting" the clothing, Haruhi turned and grabbed her book. Making sure all of the others were wrapped up in discussions about props, location, dialogue, and costuming she stepped around a corner and out of eyesight of any of the others. She wrapped her arms around her book, closed her eyes, and leaned back against the wall to try to gather some semblance of composure before she went back out into the main room.

"Hmmm… What do we have here?" Kyoya's silken voice whispered into Haruhi's ear. Startled she opened her eyes to see that he was barely a hands breadth away. His hands were on the wall on either side of her arms, effectively pinning her against the wall. His silver eyes, molten behind the glasses, poured that electrical current through her body. "I wonder what would happen if the sea monster ran off with the princess instead of the hero." He said in an odd echo of her thoughts earlier. "Once again I have to agree with Hikaru, I would love to see your naked body bound up as a sacrifice for me. Though the way I would eat you would be far more intense and much more… pleasurable," Kyoya whispered the last word against the skin of her neck and followed it with a soft bite to the sensitive skin just behind the ear.

Haruhi couldn't move. The words and the way Kyoya was whispering made her feel like she was already tied up as an offering. She was just as bound in place by his words as she would have been with rope. Her body almost vibrating with the nearness of him, she turned her head slightly, hoping to get another of those possessive kisses he had given her all those months ago. Her breath escaped in a slow soft moan. He turned into her… lips slowly descending…

"Haruhi, we need you to settle a debate between Hikaru/Kaoru and Mori/Honey with regards to the proper costume for a Captain of the Guard." Tamaki's voice cut into Haruhi's consciousness as he came around the corner, instantly breaking the spell that both Kyoya and Haruhi were under. Kyoya quickly turned away from the Host king and walked back into the other room, a low growl rumbling under his breath. Haruhi's color was high and her breathing was uneven as she continued her death grip on the book.

"Are you ok?" Tamaki's voice held notes of worry. She was still his friend and she would always have a special place in his heart, even if they weren't together as couple anymore. _"Though I have seen that look on Haruhi's face before when it was directed at me. It's not anger. It's lust. Very Interesting."_

"I am fine." Haruhi replied, gathering her composure and avoiding Tamaki's eyes. "I just needed a breath of air before going back into the madness in there. Are you sure you want to do this?" Pasting on a bright smile she looked up.

"Absolutely. This is going to be the most interesting Ouran Fair yet and I have no doubt that the Host Club will be most entertaining thing there. C'mon." Tamaki linked his arm in Haruhi's, smiled, kissed her lightly on the cheek to make her smile back at him and together they walked back into the other room.

Kyoya watched Tamaki and Haruhi walk back into the room together, smiling. Still in a foul mood from being interrupted by Tamaki earlier, he grabbed Hikaru and growled. "I am coming over this weekend."

Surprised by the tone of voice, Hikaru really looked at the Shadow King. "All right, but know this. You aren't the only one that loves her. If you can't accept that and be willing to share her in any way SHE chooses, you will not make it through the door. You may have a private police force at your disposal, but I promise you, it won't help in this instance. Do you understand me?"

If Hikaru was surprised at the growl in Kyoya's voice, it was nothing to the surprise that Kyoya felt on hearing Hikaru's words. A new respect for the younger host started growing in him. It was becoming clear that Hikaru really did care for Haruhi as much as he did. He still wasn't sure if Kaoru was as protective as his twin, but he could make an educated guess. There weren't many things that the twins disagreed on. "All right. I understand. I can behave and I only want what is best for Haruhi. I need to work on the idea of sharing, but I think I may be able to do it… If that is what she wants."

"Oh we will work on you," Hikaru said with a saucy wink, now that he knew he had the Shadow Lord's word, "Who knows, you may even find you are enjoying yourself." With that final comment, Hikaru sashayed back to the middle of the room.

Kyoya's eyes were glued to Hikaru's back as he watched him walk away. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fitting

**Disclaimer:**I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Fitting**

Around 11am on the following Saturday morning, Haruhi got out of the car that the twins had sent around for her and started walking directly to the door leading to the South Wing of the Hitachiian mansion, where she knew the twins lived. She knocked lightly on the door and a maid answered, leading her up to the twin's suite even though she was familiar with the way. Once they reached the door, the maid announced her.

"Master Kaoru, Master Hikaru, Miss Fujioka is here to see you." Stepping back and gesturing for Haruhi to enter, the maid shut the door behind her as she left.

Haruhi walked in to a cacophony of colors and textures. There were dresses, pants, jackets, and shirts of all styles and colors thrown on the furniture. Everything looked to the casual eye to be mismatched but knowing Kaoru and Hikaru as well as she did, she knew there was an order to what appeared to be madness. _"I am actually looking forward to this. I wasn't sure of the idea yesterday, but now I kind of like it. I will finally get to be Andromeda… even if I'd rather be snatched by our monster than rescued by our hero. "_

"Haruhi!" The twins saw her immediately and pounced on her. Laughing they picked her up and threw her on their four post bed. Jumping on top of her, they pinned her down and started tickling her.

"Stop. Please… Can't breathe," Haruhi gasped as she tried to get the words out between the squeals of laughter. The tickle orgy had been the way they had greeted her all of last summer when she would come over to hang out. It was a familiar routine that made her smile. It was just another way that showed how much the twins had opened up and let her into their lives.

"Let me up… giggle… pretty please?" Haruhi batted her eyes at Kaoru.

"Nope." Kaoru laughed down at her. He moved around to her head and pinned her arms above her.

"Hikaru… will you let me up?" Figuring the eyelashes didn't work the first time, she gave her best wide eyed puppy dog look at him.

"Not a chance," Hikaru rolled over and sat on her legs, effectively pinning those as well to the bed.

Now completely trapped between them, Haruhi felt her laughter shift. She became conscious of the weight of their bodies holding her down - such a nice weight. The butterflies started in her stomach and started fluttering through her body, leaving a trail of warmth in their wake. In a voice only slightly breathy because of the tickling they had just finished she asked, "What do I have to do to make you let me up?"

Hikaru saw the change in Haruhi's expression and was secretly overjoyed to see it. He knew that over the last year the flirting that the three of them had done was meant as a joke, on her part at least, even if there had been hints of real interest on his and Kaoru's. The game they played last fall had really started a slow burn in all of them. It was finally time for that slow burn to become a full blaze. Catching Kaoru's eyes, he saw a similar emotion. Leaning down and putting his arms flush against her body,

Hikaru murmured, "Well you can always offer a kiss…"

"Master Kyoya Ootori to see you sirs," The maid's voice cut into the room as Kyoya walked in. Immediately his eyes went to the scene on the bed, Haruhi pinned down by Hikaru and Kaoru. Silver fire flashed and jealousy consumed him. _"Damn it. I need to lock that down. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I can be whatever Haruhi needs, even if that means sharing her."_

Still pinned, Haruhi flushed a bright red as first Kaoru and then Hikaru released her, pulling her into an upright position and then sitting next to her. _"What could Kyoya be thinking? Why does it matter?" _Out loud, she addressed him, consciously trying to make her voice sound normal.

"Kyoya-sempai, what are you doing here? I thought the costumes for the other Host Club members weren't going to be done until next week?"

Kyoya wasn't quite sure how to answer. He couldn't just tell her that he had pretty much demanded that Hikaru let him be here. That he didn't trust her alone with the twins, because they might succeed in changing her feelings for him.

"I asked Kyoya to join us because his costume is going to be as difficult to put together as yours is," Hikaru responded to Haruhi's question instead, while looking at the Shadow King daring him to disagree.

"We thought it would be better to see the two of you together in your costumes, to make sure that it looks properly dramatic," Kaoru added. He was fully aware of Kyoya's demand but he saw it as an opportunity to make a little bit of mischief for Kyoya and Haruhi. Even better it was a way to tease his twin as well. It wasn't often that the opportunity arose that he could tweak Hikaru.

Both twins got up off the bed and went into the main part of the room to start flipping through the clothing spread out everywhere else.

"Well that makes sense," Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief, she was half afraid this was an elaborately staged game the twins decided to play. "Have you ever done this before? I know most of last year, we were just given our stuff to wear. But having experienced the room in this state of chaos before, I know this is not a 'Here-you-go-wear-this' fitting. Get comfortable, because we will be here for hours."

"Ummm…" Kyoya was at a loss for words.

"Haruhi, that's not fair," Kaoru teased as he rifled through a stack of shirts, "We know what we are doing!"

"Oh, I didn't say that you didn't," she laughed back, "only that you both WILL change your minds several times in the next few hours and Kyoya and I will become your living dolls. Changing clothes over and over and over…"

"You know you love us… and we are always right!" Hikaru replied while digging through a pile of dresses. "Now strip Dolly!" he added tossing her a soft blue silk dress.

Haruhi turned her back on the men and started taking off her shirt and pants.

"_Oh my gods, is she really going to get undressed right here in front of us?" _Kyoya's thought froze him in place as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Haruhi's shirt sliding down her back. OOmpf! A balled up shirt hit him in the side of the head and slid across his vision. He was really glad he decided to wear his contacts today, or the force of that impact could have broken his glasses.

"Hey! Earth to Kyoya! Eyes over here and get your ass undressed. We have costumes to work out." Kaoru's sharp voice cut into Kyoya's daydreaming. Without another thought he submitted to Kaoru's demand and started getting changed.

"Ok. That looks nice."

"No. That doesn't work at all."

"Maybe a different color…"

"Hold your arms like this."

"Different style. Definitely."

For the next several hours, Haruhi's prediction came true. She and Kyoya were dressed, undressed, poked, prodded, shifted and stared at repeatedly, stopping only for a brief break to grab some lunch. Haruhi was used to it by now, so she took all of the commands in stride. For Kyoya, it was a new and novel experience. The professional way the twins discussed ideas, sorted and shifted the costuming around was impressive. His estimation of both Kaoru and Hikaru increased greatly. They really weren't frivolous twits but legitimate heirs to their family's fashion empire. He soon was just as used to their commands as Haruhi – dressing and undressing as needed… though he did occasionally sneak a peek at her across the room as she was undressing. At some time in the last year, Haruhi had started filling out a bit more. It was hidden in the loose outlines of the school uniform, he usually saw her in. While she would never be voluptuous, her hips were fuller than they used to be and her bra size had gone from near nonexistent to a solid B cup. Feeling Kaoru's glare on the back of his neck, Kyoya quickly shifted his gaze elsewhere. _"Besides, if I keep glancing at her while she is pretty much only in her underwear, something else is going to start filling out. I am not quite ready for the teasing I would get for that from Kaoru and Hikaru."_

Finally Hikaru and Kaoru declared themselves satisfied with the results. Haruhi's gown for the Faire would be a simple white peasant-style long shift, with a gold trimmed blue velvet overdress. It tied easily in the front so Mori as the Captain of the Guard could undress her partially as befit the story, but Haruhi was still completely covered for modesty's sake. Kyoya's costume was a dark green and blue silk shirt, black pants, and a large headdress that was shaped like the head of a sea monster.

Completely exhausted by the whirlwind of the day, Kyoya sat down on the edge of the bed then just flopped backwards. Giggling at his expression, Haruhi sat down next to him and did the same.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Oh my gods. I had no idea that I could be this wiped out after spending a day trying on clothes."

Haruhi laughed. "I know what you mean. The first time I did this, I went home and fell asleep at the table. My dad didn't know what to do. So he called and yelled at Hikaru."

Kyoya turned his head to look at her. "I can picture your dad, dressed up for work, yelling that they had abused his precious baby girl."

"That is pretty much what happened. It took Hikaru a week before he would speak to me again." Haruhi giggled.

Kyoya laughed with her. _"I can completely picture that… and her. I may not be as tired as I thought, because laying here like this with her next to me, the only thing I want to do is roll over, pin her under me and see what those curves I kept seeing today feel like under my fingers."_

"Not true. I didn't speak to you for three days not a week," the smile in Hikaru's voice was clear as he stared down at them, leaning on one of the bed posts. _"Neither noticed me walking over here. Interesting. But I recognize that look on Kyoya's face. It's lust and after being good and professional this afternoon with two sexy semi-naked models in front of me, I am right there with him. It's time to initiate The Game, Part II."_

Hikaru caught his brother's eyes. With a small nod, Kaoru acknowledged the start of the idea they had come up with earlier that week. Walking over to the others still lying on the bed, he sat down on the edge.

"So we have our costumes for the Faire. They are nice, they meet all requirements of public modesty and they will cement us as the kings of fashion," Kaoru said with a smile. "Now do you want to try on the costumes that we REALLY designed when Haruhi told the story yesterday?"

"All of that flurry today and the final costumes weren't what you had planned?" Kyoya was puzzled.

"Oh we had planned most of that, but these costumes are different, and definitely not something the Host Club could wear for a Faire. A private event maybe, but definitely not a public one." Hikaru responded.

"I wondered if you had something else up your sleeves, you were both way too professional today," Haruhi said. "I am game. I actually missed the innuendo you usually toss at me. But you both need to get in costume too. I am done being Dolly for the day."

"We can do that. Hikaru will take Tamaki's place as Perseus and I will take Mori's as the Captain of the Guard. We can recreate the ultimate fight scene between Perseus and Cetus, before Andromeda is rescued. Kyoya – Are you in?"

Kyoya knew this game was a trap, and he had no idea of the rules, or how to play. That bothered him a bit. He preferred being in control at all times. However, the thought of seeing Haruhi in something that could only be viewed in private was incredibly intriguing. "I am in."

"Perfect. Here are your costumes," Kaoru said pulling out boxes from under the bed and passing out one each to Kyoya, Hikaru, Haruhi and setting a fourth down for himself. "Haruhi's costume is the most difficult to get into naturally, but you both will also need a little help with a part of your costume. So I will help both of you and have a maid help Haruhi. Hikaru, could you ring one please? "

A maid appeared almost instantly after Hikaru's call and led Haruhi into the bathroom to get dressed and have a little make-up applied.

Opening his box, Kyoya was startled to see nothing but black leather pants, a soft leather mask that covered his eyes and part of his head and a large temporary tattoo. Looking over at Hikaru he could see his contents were similar, only his leather pants and mask were white.

"I figure you both know how to put on the pants, but you will need help with the right placement of the tattoo." Grabbing a basin of water and a soft cloth, Kaoru peeled the backing off of Kyoya's tattoo while Kyoya took his shirt off completely. "Obviously this would be more epic if the tattoos were real, but we will go with what we can. Maybe we can get real ones later."

Starting on the middle of the left side of Kyoya's bare chest, Kaoru slowly worked the tattoo, up and over his shoulder, down his back, finally wrapping it around his side and down, where the tail end finished just under the waistline of Kyoya's jeans. "The tail will actually show when you put on the leather pants. They sit low on the hips, so don't wear any underwear underneath them."

Kyoya nodded then watched as Kaoru repeated the process with Hikaru. Only instead of the temporary tattoo wrapping around his torso, the way Kyoya's did, it started at his shoulders and went all the way down Hikaru's back. Hikaru's tattoo was a phoenix – wings at the shoulders and claws ending at his hips. Kyoya realized he was so entranced watching Kaoru put the tattoo on his brother, that he hadn't looked to see what his looked like. Turning toward the mirror, he gasped when he saw a stylized dragon wrapped up and around his body. _"Ok – that's actually really cool looking."_

"Ok boys, you are done. It's leather time." Kaoru said with a laugh. "oh, and before I forget, there are matching leather boots for the outfits against the wall." He turned and opened his box, pulling out the gray leather pants, vest and mask.

Kyoya undressed completely. Sliding the soft leather up his hips was an unexpected feeling. It was soft, and conformed to every muscle - snug but incredibly sensual. He was a bit worried that the leather sat so low on his hips. It covered everything, but it would show even the slightest arousal. _"Ok. Haruhi had better come out in a burlap sack, because the feel of the leather alone has me getting hard. I have no idea what will happen if her costume is even half as sensual as this one."_

Hikaru was already hard and he hadn't even seen the final result of everyone's costumes. _"It's all Kyoya's fault and Kaoru's too. Kaoru knows I have a crush on the Shadow King, so why the hell did he have to put that tattoo on so sensually. Sliding his hands all over Kyoya's chest, down his back, the water dripping… Gods! Now the leather pants too. I forgot how they make me feel. I just want to screw the brains out of someone and honestly at this point I don't care who."_

Kaoru was laughing silently. He had purposely teased his twin as he was putting on Kyoya's tattoo. What was interesting was Kyoya was almost as interested when Kaoru put on Hikaru's tattoo. While Kaoru didn't think the Shadow King was quite aware of his attraction yet for Hikaru, it was obvious to Kaoru, that there was something beginning. _"My brother my get his chance to be in Kyoya's bed after all. Delicious thought."_

Kaoru turned and walked toward the center of the room. "Are you both ready?" His lascivious smile burned as he looked over the two gorgeous men standing in front of him - men who were staring at each other.

"_OH MY GODS. Kyoya like that is beyond what I could ever have imagined. Fuck. How the hell am I going to be able to stop myself from touching him? "_

"_Hikaru is… is… beyond attractive. Am I really feeling this kind of lust for another man?"_

Kaoru's smile increased. "Earth to Host Club! Remember- You aren't Hikaru or Kyoya. You are Perseus and Cetus… and I am about to tie Andromeda up." Kaoru's words seemed to shatter the spell that both men were under while simultaneously sucker-punching them both in the gut. Realizing what Kaoru's last words were, two rock hard bulges appeared, not even close to being hidden by the tight leather pants. _"Oh Hell yes this is going to be fun... Plus I know how Haruhi is going to look, since I designed her costume. I bet they stand there stunned for a full minute when she comes out."_


	3. Chapter 3 - Andromeda

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Andromeda**

Haruhi was staring at her reflection in the mirror. _"I look like a goddess. I am not sure whether I should kill Kaoru or kiss him. This costume is unbelievable. It's ingenious. Oh my gods, what are the guys going to think. Can I even think? All I know is that in this, I am Andromeda… and I don't want to be saved. I want to be ravished. I want to be a sacrifice to a heathen god. "_

Kaoru quietly entered the bathroom while Haruhi was lost in thought – staring at herself in the mirror. _"It's perfect. She is breathtaking."_ Kaoru looked at the costume he designed. The top was soft leather dyed bright blue. It was strapless over-gown with a zipper carefully concealed up the front, the back was a tightly laced corset, accenting her small waist, bringing out the curve of her hips, and pushing her breasts up. It had a long split leather skirt cascading down her hips. A very sheer petticoat whispered underneath made of long strips of cloth, so that when she moved her bare legs were briefly exposed. What made the dress perfect were the 4 long royal blue leather ribbons, about an inch wide – two attached to the dress under each arm and two at each hip. Right now they were wrapped in a pretty design around the leather of the dress.

"You look absolutely incredible." Kaoru said with a smile that melted Haruhi's heart.

Hearing his voice, Haruhi came out of her thoughts, turned and did a full body double take as she looked at him. "Wow. So do you."

"This is nothing. Wait until you see Kyoya and Hikaru."

"How on earth can they look better than you?"

"Just trust me on this," Kaoru said stepping up and wrapping his arms around her. "Haruhi, before we go out, I need to ask you something. What you feel for me is different than what you feel for Hikaru or Kyoya, isn't it? I am guessing it's more like what you feel for Tamaki."

Blushing Haruhi responded, "It is. I am attracted to you and I do love you, but you are far closer to me as a friend than as a lover. I am sorry if that hurts you. I wish I could feel differently."

"Don't be," Kaoru smiled, "I feel the same way. You are my best friend and next to Hikaru there isn't anyone that I love more, but it just doesn't feel the way love is supposed to feel, if that makes any sense. Don't get me wrong – I am still attracted to you, I will always be there for you, and I will never turn you down should you ever decide you need a lover for an evening or two, but the forever-together kind of love I just don't feel for you."

"Well that makes me feel better," Haruhi said with a laugh. She leaned in a kissed Kaoru softly. "I may take you up on that last offer. It has been over 4 months since Tamaki and I last had sex and thanks to your hijinks and that damn game, it's been all I can think about for the last few months."

"Trust me love," Kaoru teased, "With what is waiting out there, you won't need me, except maybe as referee." He winked at her. "Wait a minute. Our Game was 6 months ago, but you and Tamaki – 4 months ago?"

"Thunderstorm."

"Ahhh…" comprehension dawning as Kaoru remembered her intense fear of thunderstorms, and the way Tamaki always helped her through them.

"But back to the other problem, because I do feel that intense love/lust/permanent attraction to not only Hikaru but Kyoya as well. How can I be that in love with two different men? How will I ever choose?"

"Believe it or not, I would say that you don't need to. You know Hikaru is bi and he has been hiding his own obsession for Kyoya for years. Kyoya isn't quite at a place where he is ready to even acknowledge that he may have an interest, but it's there. I can see it. And before you even think it, the one thing that both of them completely agree on is they are both completely head over heels in that love/lust/permanent attraction you just mentioned with only one person. You."

"Are you absolutely sure? They flirt with me, but there hasn't been any serious attempts made. Even after those scorching kisses."

"You know the reason for that – Tamaki. They were afraid of how he would react. Though I think the little demonstration that you both pulled off yesterday went a long way to changing that. Trust me."

"That I can do." Haruhi's smile lit up her face.

"Then I have an idea… If you are willing, that is. How much do you want to be Andromeda tonight? Tied up and left as a sacrifice?"

"More than I really want to admit."

"Perfect." Kaoru leaned in and explained his idea. At first Haruhi was slightly shocked and embarrassed, but that soon gave way to intrigue and an overwhelming desire. Kaoru's idea was going to shatter every one of her ideas of what was proper… and she loved it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Monster, Hero, and Princess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Monster, The Hero, and The Princess**

"Are they ever coming out?" Hikaru complained even as he kept stealing glances at Kyoya. _"How can that man look so damn good?"_

"God I hope so," Kyoya answered. He had to keep shifting in his seat to adjust the erection that was pushing against his pants. Only with every shift the sensation of the soft leather sliding against it made it worse. It was a never ending cycle of torment.

At that moment the door to the bathroom opened and Kaoru walked out leading Haruhi, both with smiles that could only be described as mischievous and self-satisfied. Two sets of eyes were riveted to Haruhi as she walked forward, her eyes forward and drinking them both in.

"_Let the timer count begin,"_ Kaoru thought as he chuckled to himself. As he had predicted, both men were standing there stunned, just staring at Haruhi. _"Though her expression is almost a match to theirs."_

"_Dear all gods in heaven, Kaoru was right."_ They both looked like something out of her darkest fantasy. The tattoos wrapping around their naked chests were far more of a turn on then she ever expected and the leather pants hugging their muscular legs and tight asses, got her instantly wet. Hearing a soft chuckle she looked up at Kaoru. His grin reminded her of the plan. She smiled back immediately.

Walking over to the large bed, Haruhi stood in front of one of the posts. Kaoru came up in front of her and started unwinding the thin leather ribbons that were attached to the sides. Slowly and sensually he started winding them around her arms. Then he brought her wrists together and wrapped the ribbons around them. He looked up at Haruhi to make sure they weren't too tight. With a slight nod she indicated that they were fine. He lifted her arms over her head and attached the ends of the ribbons to a decorative ring at the top of the post. He leaned into kiss her softly one more time before kneeling down to work on her legs.

"_What is he doing? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He really is tying up Haruhi."_ Kyoya's mind raced as he started toward her. _"Wait. What's the damn story again? I have to wait until the Captain of the Guard is done and leaves Andromeda there. Do I really have to fight Hikaru and "die", because there is absolutely no way I am walking away from her anymore."_

"_Kaoru you twisted, evil, bastard... You know what that is doing to me. Just like you know that it doesn't matter that in the story the Sea Monster dies, there is absolutely no way that Kyoya is backing down from this. I can't fight him when all I want to do is fuck them both. Can I convince him to let me share Haruhi? I have to find a way."_

Hikaru walked over to Kyoya and put a hand on his shoulder. _"Gods, his skin is so warm."_ Shaking off the thought, he said, "Kaoru is out of his mind if he thinks that you will fight me and then conveniently "die" and walk away, while I ravish the princess. I propose a change to the story. This time Perseus and Cetus team up to take Andromeda to a place she has never been."

Turning his head to look at Hikaru, Kyoya replied, "I am so glad you said that. I can't walk away from her anymore. I know you love her as much as I do. Honestly, in this moment, in this damn costume, all I want is to be a part of a mass of bodies, skin, and leather, with Haruhi at the center."

"Now that I can definitely agree to," Hikaru said. His hand remained on Kyoya's shoulder as they both turned back to watch Kaoru finish wrapping the rest of the leather ribbons around Haruhi's legs. She was now completely tied to the bed. Her arms were above her head and her legs were spread wide and anchored separately to two points under the mattress. She was completely vulnerable. She was majestic… and her eyes dared Kyoya and Hikaru to do something about it.

With a final kiss, Kaoru slid his hands sensually down Haruhi's sides, causing her to shiver in pleasure. "One last thing Princess," the sultry tones caressing her almost as much as his hands had a moment before. He slowly reached up and started to unzip the front of her gown. He didn't unzip it completely, just enough to let the rounded edges of her breasts show. With a wink at her, Kaoru turned and walked toward his twin and Kyoya.

"Your Princess is waiting," He said to both men. "I suggest you don't spend much time fighting over her, instead find a way to bring her to the pleasure she needs and deserves. I am going to go call her father and let him know that she will be staying here tonight, so he won't worry. It's starting to rain, and there may be a thunderstorm." With that, Kaoru walked out of the room, leaving the three of them alone.

By unspoken agreement, the two men walked slowly over to Haruhi. _"Walking doesn't really accurately describe what they are doing. They both look predatory and I feel like their prey. Their eyes, silver and gold, have this look that is giving me goosebumps. What are they thinking? Am I a fool for doing this?"_

"Hello Princess," Kyoya's normally cool voice now held a burning cold fire, "I warned you yesterday that when it came time I would consume you. I intend to have you crying out my name in pleasure, begging for your release. This is your last chance to change your mind. If you want this to end, say it now, and we will untie you and walk away." His hand slowly slid up her waist to caress her face.

"Just don't think about the fact that if you decide to stop this, it will probably kill us," Hikaru's voice burning with hot passion as his finger traced lightly across the edge of her right breast. "It is your choice. We want you. Do you want us?"

"More than I thought it was possible to ever want two people. I don't just want you. I need you both."

With those words Kyoya's mouth came crashing down on Haruhi's, his hand knotting in her hair, gripping tightly as he swallowed her gasp and proceeded to plunder her mouth with his tongue. His other hand slid into the bodice of her dress to caress her left breast. Hikaru's mouth came down on her neck, biting hard then more gently as he worked his way up and down it. His fingers rubbing circles around her right nipple, his other hand wrapped firmly around her waist.

Haruhi was lost in the sensations. The coolness of Kyoya matched perfectly to the heat of Hikaru. _"This is what I have wanted for so long."_ That was the last coherent thought that flitted through her mind before she just let the passion she felt consume her.

Hikaru continued his exploration of Haruhi's neck, then gently biting and kissing his way down her chest, he completely undid the zipper, freeing her breasts and slightly loosening her bonds. She was still trapped, but now she could wiggle a bit more. _"Wriggle away my princess, I love that you move for me even while you are caught by Kyoya's mouth."_ Still teasing her skin with his lips and teeth, Hikaru replaced his hand on her breast with his mouth and bit gently, laving the nipple with his tongue. He watched as her reaction ripped up her body and she broke from Kyoya's kiss with a cry followed immediately by a low moan.

Kyoya was momentarily distracted by her reaction and the breaking of her kiss, but as he saw Hikaru's mouth latched onto Haruhi's breath, he immediately knew what caused it. Smiling wickedly, he reclaimed her lips as he slid his hand down from the breast he had been caressing to slide between the sheer strips of her skirt. _"How nice of Kaoru to design a skirt with such easy access." _Kyoya's fingers continued their slide under the lace panties she was wearing and over the soft skin. Gently he teased them over the super sensitive clit and down into the warm wetness waiting for him. He swallowed her deeper moan this time with his kiss as his fingers slowly worked their way in and out of her pussy.

Hikaru continued his exploration of Haruhi's breasts. Then making sure that both had received equal attention, he kissed his way down her stomach, working his way down to Kyoya's fingers. Slowly he started licking her clit, then lower to tease around Kyoya's fingers as they slid in and out of her, glancing up quickly to make sure that the Shadow King was ok with the sensation, before working his way back to her sweet spot. When he saw the reactions, he continued with that slow dance. Clit, Folds, Fingers, then back again.

Kyoya felt Hikaru's tongue sliding around his moving fingers and was shocked at the sensation that flooded him. Instead of being awkward it was intriguing and a turn on. _"I never knew finger sucking was that pleasurable."_ Feeling Haruhi's body starting to buck underneath him, Kyoya's pulled back from her lips and started nuzzling down her neck. "Cum for us Princess," his voice was a command, not a request.

Hikaru heard Kyoya's command and felt Haruhi's reaction as her orgasm pulsed through her clit and over Kyoya's fingers. Her scream of pleasure echoing through the room as her body pulsed. As Kyoya slowly pulled his fingers out of her pussy, they were captured by Hikaru's mouth as he licked the taste of Haruhi's orgasm from them.

Releasing Kyoya's fingers from his mouth, Hikaru stood and wrapped his arms around Haruhi from one side, while Kyoya mirrored his movements on the other. Together they held her tightly, while she slowly slid back into her body from the force of her release. Their breath a bit uneven as well.

"I… uh… Wow… that was… "Haruhi was at a complete loss for words as she was wrapped in the arms of the two men she had wanted for so long.

"Incredible"

"Unbelievable"

"Absofuckingamazing"

"Those work," she laughed. "Now as much as I am really enjoying my position tied here, could I convince you to let me down? I think there are a couple of things that still need attention, and I desperately want to touch you both."

Releasing her from leather ribbons was quickly completed. She pulled off the leather dress and sheer skirt, leaving on her lace panties. The men quickly removed their masks and boots, though at her request, the left on the leather pants. "I have a thing for the sensation of leather on my skin." She blushed.

Just as Hikaru pulled off his last boot and was walking back to her and Kyoya, a loud boom shook the walls and the lights went out. Haruhi shrieked in fear this time. Both men rushed to her. Picking her up and gently laying her on the large bed, they climbed up beside her.

"Hush love," Hikaru said gently, "We are here and we will protect you." His arms wrapped around her as she shivered.

"We will protect you, and we will distract you." Kyoya's arms were around her as well. He listened to the sound of the rain beating down. "Remember the story. Only this time Poseidon is a little upset because his sea creature didn't destroy Andromeda, the creature fell in love with her instead. He will be ok with it in the morning. After all – the story has a happy ending as Poseidon sees the love Perseus has. The love of the three of us will be even more beautiful. I promise."

The sincerity of Kyoya's words helped calm Haruhi's fears. She was still apprehensive about the storm, but she was willing to try and forget it in their arms. She leaned in and kissed Kyoya gently in thanks. Turning her head she kissed Hikaru as well. "Make love to me. Make me forget the storm." Her hands slid down their chests to caress the bulges in their pants.

"We can do that." It was a bit odd to Hikaru to be echoing someone other than his twin, but it still felt right.

This time they moved slowly. Caressing her and building up the fire in her body, while she slid her hands down their leather clad legs and across their hardness. Gently undoing the fly on both their pants she released their erections. She worked her hands around them. She traced her fingers lightly up the hard shaft then circled them back down smoothly. She loved the groans that escaped her lips as her hands played with them. Moving down further on the bed, Haruhi took Hikaru's cock in her mouth while she worked Kyoya's with her fingers. She mimicked the motion of her fingers with her tongue and watched with her own growing smile as Hikaru's hands clenched in the sheets and his back arched, while a deep moan escaped his lips. Switching, she then took Kyoya's cock in her mouth while working Hikaru's with her fingers. His reaction was to grab her head and guide it as she swirled her tongue around her. He gasped with pleasure. She alternated between them for a while, fanning the flames, teasing them, making them feel as intensely as they had made her feel earlier.

"Stop teasing me and suck me off," Kyoya's voice interrupted her. He stripped off his pants.

"Your wish is my command, my Prince," Motioning him higher on the bed, Haruhi rolled over onto her knees, and bent down taking him completely in her mouth. His hands in her hair showing her exactly where to go.

"I need to fuck you," Hikaru's voice slid over her as he moved behind her. Taking off his pants,her panties and spreading her knees wider, he positioned himself and then with a cry slid deeply inside her. His cry was echoed by Haruhi as she worked around Kyoya's cock. They developed a rhythm with Haruhi in the middle of them. Hikaru would thrust in as she slid her mouth deeper around Kyoya's cock. Then as she slid back off it, Hikaru would pull out. It was a dance that flowed perfectly. The storm outside was nothing to the storm of passion raging in the room.

Hikaru came first, flooding Haruhi and pushing her almost to the edge of her own orgasm. As he slowly continued his motions, Kyoya pulled Haruhi's mouth off his cock and said, "I need to be inside you."

Hikaru pulled out of Haruhi and helped position her above Kyoya's cock. Sliding down it was just enough to send Haruhi over her own edge and her orgasm hit hard around Kyoya's cock. A few quick thrusts and Kyoya was also crying out his release, filling her. Hikaru collapsed on top of them both and they fell back into the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs, breathing heavily and all fully sated.

"Once again, I can't even describe that experience." Haruhi finally said.

"You don't have to… We get it." Kyoya answered, climbing under the covers, and pulling Haruhi against his chest.

"Oh it's going to get really fun from here on out," Hikaru added with a yawn, as he crawled in on the other side of Haruhi and spooned his body on hers, his arm dangling over Kyoya's side.

"How do you guys feel about making those tattoos permanent," Haruhi mumbled half-jokingly as she fell asleep, wrapped completely in the arms of her lovers.


	5. Chapter 5 - Unbreakable Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Ouran High School Host Club. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Unbreakable Friendship**

The Myth of Andromeda and Perseus as presented by the Ouran High School Host Club went off without a hitch. Everyone ooh'd and ahh'd over Honey as the Oracle, Tamaki left fainting women in is wake as in the role of Perseus. Girls squealed in fright at Kyoya's sea monster, Kaoru was a perfect match as he dressed up as Cassiopeia.

"All in all, actually, it seemed like my Andromeda was more a background figure than a main character, which I have to admit, I don't mind in the least." Haruhi mentioned to the Hikaru as they finished changing out of their costumes for the last time.

"You weren't exactly a background figure for us the other night," Hikaru teased as Haruhi blushed. "You haven't been background for any of us since you walked in the door of Music Room #3 a year and a half ago." Taking her in his arms, he kissed her softly.

They broke apart as the door opened and Tamaki and Kyoya walked in. Kyoya's eyes instantly seeking theirs, while Tamaki just smirked.

"So…," Tamaki asked, "Is anyone going to finally tell me what is going on?"

"Haruhi and I are dating." Hikaru replied as he slipped an arm around her. He wasn't sure if Kyoya was ready to acknowledge his relationship with them yet.

"And you are ok with this," Tamaki asked Kyoya, astonishment clear in his voice as Kaoru, Honey and Mori walked into the room.

"Kyo-chan is ok with what?" Honey asked curiously.

"Kyoya is ok with the fact that Hikaru and Haruhi are dating."

Taking a deep breath, walked over to Hikaru and Haruhi, and slid his arm around Haruhi's waist as well,

"Actually I am perfectly ok with Hikaru dating Haruhi, because I am dating her too."

"Mmmpf… 'bout time," Mori's droll voice broke through the tension and everyone started laughing.

There was just one more person Tamaki had to confirm with. He turned to his former lover and with uncharacteristic seriousness asked, "Haruhi, are you really ok with dating both of them?"

"I am. I can't deny it and I don't really want to. It works for us and I don't want to mess that up."

"Then I am finally and completely happy for all of you." Tamaki's huge smile was genuine. "Who knew that when Haruhi stumbled through our door, how much stronger all of our friendships would get. I hope they can stay that way through the years, because I have an announcement that is probably not surprising, but is hard to hear."

Haruhi, knowing what Tamaki was going to say, stepped away from Hikaru and Kyoya and went over to her backpack to pull out several little boxes.

Tamaki continued. "Instead of going to the University here, I am going back to France for a year to study. I know we were originally going to try and keep the Host Club going with Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi but the three of us have talked and we just don't think it will work. Kaoru and Hikaru are going to be spending a lot of their free time in their final year design classes and Haruhi wants to get some of her pre-law classes done. Honey and Mori classes are getting tougher and they are now permanent judges for several Martial Arts tournaments, so their time is limited. So as much as it hurts me to do this, Today is officially the last day of the Host Club."

Sadness swept over the room. They all knew that this was necessary and they had expected it, but it was a different feeling from expecting to actually hearing it happen. Without thinking they all stood in silence, looking at each other and shuffling their feet. No one knew what to say to break the gloom.

"I have something that I want to say." Haruhi said quietly breaking the silence. "Stumbling into this room while looking for a place to study and then breaking that damn vase was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I didn't know it then but all of you would become so important to me in different ways. I can't imagine my life without all of you in it. So I have something for each of you. I had them made out of titanium because it's unbreakable, like the way I feel in my friendship for all of you. They will always remind me of you, and I hope that they will help you remember me."

"Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai," Haruhi turned and bowed to them, her arms at chest level and her left fist tucked into her right," Sensei, you both taught me how to be comfortable in my own skin, how to protect myself and how to see the enjoyment in silly little things. I had these made." Haruhi held up three identical necklaces. They were simple in styling - a dark silver pendant with kanji on a leather cord. "The kanji are friendship and strength. I would be honored if you would accept them."

"Of course, Haru-chan," Honey said with tears in his eyes as he ran to throw his arms around her. She put the necklace around first Honey's then Mori's neck. Mori then in turn put the third one around her neck.

"You will always be my friend," Mori said quietly as he kissed her cheek before stepping back.

"Tamaki, Kaoru, could you please come here?" Haruhi turned and pulled out three identical silver thin cuff bracelets with kanji engraved on the ends. "You both taught me how to love unselfishly. You were my friends first and foremost and gently guided me when I was oblivious. You made me laugh and you held me when I needed to cry. The kanji are friendship and love. Will you accept them?"

Tamaki was speechless but tears were streaming down his eyes as he took the bracelet from her and put it on his wrist. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly for a few minutes before letting Kaoru have his turn.

"I will always wear it, my dearest friend," Kaoru said when it was his turn to hug her, "even if it clashes with my outfit." He added as an attempt to make Haruhi smile. He reached out and took the third bracelet and clasped it on her wrist, squeezed her one last time and let go.

"Hikaru. Kyoya. These gifts don't have a kanji on them, but you will know what they stand for. From the day I walked in both of you drove me crazy. Hikaru's incessant teasing and Kyoya's continuously adding to my debt. You made me frustrated. You made me angry. I couldn't stop thinking about you both. Then each of you did something that made me stop being angry and start seeing you for the person you really were, not the mask that you liked to wear. Once I saw the real you, I could never forget it, and I realized that you were offering me the greatest gift – your trust. I fell so deeply in love with both of you. I never thought I would be able to have you both. Now that I do, I can't imagine being without a part of you – whatever may happen in the future. These rings are designed for the middle finger of your right hand, since the left hand is reserved for a different purpose, and the right ring finger is for your family ring. Besides, I can't think of where else I would rather be than in the middle of you."

"OK, that last line was corny," Hikaru teased, "but you are in my heart and soul, and I will wear your ring for the rest of my life. I swear it." Hikaru took it and looked at it closely before putting it on. It was engraved with a phoenix. He laughed.

"You are one to talk about being corny," Kyoya laughed at Hikaru, "That line was seriously sad. What is even sadder is I can't think of anything else to say except that I feel the same way as Hikaru. I will wear your ring here for the rest of my life, but I intend that another ring will be worn in the future – only that ring will be on the left hand." His silver eyes flashed as he put on the ring with the engraved dragon. He picked up the third ring. One side was a phoenix; the other side was a dragon. "Perfect," He said as he passed it to Hikaru so he could see it before slipping it on her finger.

"I love you." Kyoya kissed her deeply.

"I love you." Hikaru kissed her deeply.

"I will love you both for the rest of my life." Haruhi answered. Then with a mischievous smile she added, "Now… about those tattoos…"

**The End**


End file.
